


Winter Turns to Spring

by aumontalc



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: These are story ideas/prompts inspired by Jackson and April in Season 12.





	

**Story Idea: Jackson comes back home the night of the dinner party.**

* * *

Grabbing his overnight bag, Jackson reluctantly got out of the car. He'd been sitting outside in the parking lot for twenty minutes debating whether this was a good idea or not. It was too late to go back to Ben and Bailey's. The only other option was a hotel room. That's what he should do. Get back in the car and drive to a hotel, but something kept his feet firmly planted outside his car.

He didn't want to stay in a damn hotel. He wanted to be at home with his wife. He wanted the past year and a half to have never happened. He wanted his son still alive, healthy and strong. But he hadn't gotten any of that. Not one thing had gone his way in a _long_ time. Fate had royally kicked his ass. He'd sat and watched as his whole world came crashing down. Maybe it was time to stop being so passive. Maybe it was time he took his fate in his own hands and went after what he really wanted.

Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed towards his apartment door. Here he stopped again wondering whether he should knock. It was 11:30 at night. _No_ , he thought, _this is my home. I'll come in anytime I want._ Unlocking the door, he stepped into the apartment and hesitated once again as he approached the closed bedroom door.

 _What do you want?_ he asked himself. _Do you want to suffer for your pride and stay angry at her or do you want your wife back?_ Jackson took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh," April gasped unexpectedly, looking up from the movie she was watching on her laptop. Her eyes took in the bag over his shoulder. "You're home," she softly murmured, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Jackson set his bag down on the floor and plopped down on the bed to take off his shoes. Standing back up, he began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh, O..OK," April replied, biting her lip in that nervous way of hers.

* * *

As soon as the bathroom door closed, April scrambled out of bed. What was he doing here? Her heart beat wildly with untethered hope. He was back. He was back! That had to be a good thing, right? After the divorce word was said, after the fighting, after his moving out, after his petty flirting with Stephanie tonight, he still loved her. He still wanted her. She just knew it deep down in her soul. She sent a thank you heavenwards.

All she knew was that she couldn't mess this up. She'd never imagined that her going back to the Middle East would cause this much drama. She hadn't realized until now how much her choice had hurt her husband. Even though she'd done what she'd had to for her, she regretted leaving Jackson like she did. She should have never left with her marriage in such shambles.

Now, she could only pray that she wouldn't do anything else to mess it up. She was determined to let Jackson take the lead on wherever this was going. A wide grin spread across her face and she did a little celebratory dance. He was home! All hope wasn't lost.

* * *

As Jackson changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, he was faced with another decision to make. _Should he sleep on the couch or in bed with his wife? Take control of the situation,_ he told himself. _Don't let things just happen to you._

Opening the bathroom door, Jackson stepped out and headed to the bed where his wife was pretending to read a book. Lifting up the covers, he slid into bed next to her. April put her book down on the night stand and searched his eyes with her own. She was too scared to speak and honestly, so was he. He just wanted to be with her and not think about all the problems and issues they needed resolved.

 _What do you want?_ he asked himself again.

Stretching out his arm, he reached for his wife.


End file.
